fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Lock Show
Lock Show Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on February week 4. In every event, except for 2016, there was a some kind of a Cage match. Results Lock Show 2007 *'Ember McLain' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Ino after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter *'Patrick Star def. Kappa Mikey and retained the 'WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Mikey after a Pat Gore *'Invader Zim and Snap' (W/Misty) def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Squidward after an Alien Spear *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Banzai Drop *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Gaara **Jimmy pinned Gaara after a Neutron Blast *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Danny Phantom and won the WWT World Title **Spongebob won by escaping the cage Lock Show 2008 *'Round Robin tournament match: TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron)' (W/Desire) def. The Alliance of Extreme (Gaara and Captain Youngblood) (W/Ember McLain) **Timmy pinned Youngblood after a Star Dust *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Misty after a Small Package *'Round Robin tournament match: The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget)' def. TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron)(W/Desire) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Jimmy after a Neutron Blast *'Ladder match: Snap' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap took the title down. *'Round Robin tournament match: The Alliance of Extreme (Gaara and Captain Youngblood)' (W/Ember McLain) def. The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Gaara pinned Dagget after an Sand Bomb **The final results of the Round Robin tournament: Each team won once and lost once. *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Chouji after a Clarinet *'Invader Zim' def. Kappa Mikey **Zim pinned Mikey after an Alien Spear *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT World Title **Spongebob won by escaping the cage Lock Show 2009 *'The Winners (Kankurō and Norbert Beaver)' def. The Invasion (Invader Zim and Dagget) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Zim after String Pulling *'Ember McLain '''def. Temari and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Ember pinned Temari after a '''Rock'n'Roll Cutter' *'Timmy Turner' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Chouji after a Timmy Star *'Open Challenge: Jake Long' def. Patrick Star **Jake pinned Patrick after a Dragon DDT **This match made Jake Long's streak 12-0 *'Exploding Cage Timebomb Deathmatch: Snap' def. Sasquatch and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap won after he pulled the switch of the bomb and escaped the cage. *'Spongebob Squarepants, Gaara and Kappa Mikey' def. Danny Phantom, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs **Spongebob pinned Danny after a Headspring *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru Nara and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood won by escaping the cage while Ember broke her Guitar over Shikamaru's head. Lock Show 2010 *Invader Zim (W/Misty) def. WWT Rules Champion Skulker by DQ **Skulker was DQed after he threw Zim over the top rope *'Round Robin tournament: Jake Long' def. Captain Youngblood **Jake pinned Youngblood after a Dragon DDT *'Timmy Turner and Truman X' def. Kappa Mikey and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Truman pinned Mikey after a Truman Breaker and a distraction from Squidward *'Round Robin tournament: Spongebob Squarepants'def. Jake Long **Spongebob pinned Jake after a Spongy Edge *'Temari '''def. Kin Tsuchi and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Temari pinned Kin after '''The Fan' *'Round Robin tournament: Captain Youngblood' def. Spongebob Squarepants **Youngblood pinned Spongebob after a Pirate Clothesline that knocked out both of them, and then Jake came and put Youngblood on Spongebob. **The Round Robin tournament ended with a draw, but the day after it, Spongebob defeated both Youngblood and Jake in a triple threat match, and got the World title shot at Televmania. *'Hardcore match: Kankurō' (W/Temari) def. Norbert **Kankuro pinned Norbert after he jumped on him off a scaffold *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Jimmy Neutron' def. Gaara and retained the WWT World Title **Jimmy won by escaping the cage while Kankuro cut the cage with cutter. Lock Show 2011 *'Desire' def. Sandy Cheeks **Desire pinned Sandy after a Wishing Star **As a result of her win, Desire got her job back *'Shego and Kin Tsuchi '''def. Ino Yamanaka and Temari **Shego pinned Temari after a '''Shego Drop' *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Skulker and Truman X and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Truman after a Muscular Savior *'Patrick Star' def. Sasquatch **Patrick pinned Sasquatch after a PatSault *'Timmy Turner '''def. Mr. Krabs and retained the 'WWT X Division Championship' **Timmy pinned Krabs after a '''Timmy Star' *'A Chair on a Pole match: Kankurō '''def. Squidward Tentacles **Kankuro pinned Squidward after '''The Puppet Master' with the Chair *'Triangle Elimination match: Team TWO (Danny Phantom, Norbert Beaver and Chouji Akimichi' def. Team WWT (Snap, Kappa Mikey and Spongebob Squarepants) and Team Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara) **Wrestlers could be eliminated by either pinfall, submission, or being thrown over the top rope **Jimmy Neutron was thrown over the top rope **Chouji was thrown over the top rope **Mikey was thrown over the top rope **Spongebob was thrown over the top rope **Zim was thrown over the top rope **Danny pinned Gaara after a Beaver Fever from Norbert. Team Non-Identified Wrestlers eliminated from the match. **Norbert was thrown over the top rope **Danny pinned Snap after a Ghost Slam and after Desire sprayed Snap in his eyes with a Spraypaint. Team WWT eliminated from the match. **Three stipulations were in place. If Team WWT had won all the championships the TWO held would have been stripped and its members not allowed to wrestle as a unit, and Ino had to give up her WWT stocks for Mr. TV. If Team Non-Identified Wrestlers had won Zim would have gotten a WWT World title shot at Televmania. Since Team TWO won the match, they earned the right to challenge for any WWT championship at any time they desired. *'Barbed Wire Cage match: Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru Nara **Youngblood pinned Shikamaru after a Pirate Clothesline **Had Youngblood lost, he would've retire. Because he won, he got a World title shot at Televmania. Lock Show 2012 *'Eric Cartman and Snap' def. Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee **Cartman pinned Neji after a Big Splash. *'Misty' def. Shego and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Misty pinned Shego after a Misty Kick *'Invader Zim' def. Sasquatch and retained WWT Television Championship **Zim pinned Sasquatch after he hit him with the belt. *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Kappa Mikey in a No Holds Barred match **Spongebob pinned Mikey after Mikey missed the Diving Headbutt through a table. *'Patrick Star, Dagget Beaver and Norbert Beaver' def. Timmy Turner, Skulker and Wolfgang **Patrick pinned Skulker after a Pat Gore. *'Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron' def. Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Jimmy pinned Chouji after Danny held Chouji's leg from the outside. *'Jake Long' def. Captain Youngblood (W/Ember McLain)- Naruto Uzumaki was the special referee on the closing moments. **Jake pinned Youngblood after the Dragon DDT. **Jake's Televmania title shot was on the line. *'Kankurō' def. Gaara of the Sand in a Steel Cage match to retain the WWT World Championship **Kankuro pinned Gaara after a Puppet Master from the top of the cage. Lock Show 2014 *'Rock Lee' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) and retained the WWT Television Championship **Lee pinned Zim after hitting the Leaf Hurricane. *'Wolfgang' (W/Eric Cartman) def. Kankurō **Wolfgang pinned Kankuro after a Wolf's Kick. *'Zaku And Dosu' (W/Kin Tsuchi) def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zaku pinned Griffin after Dosu hit him with the Melodic Arm. *'Eddy' def. Truman X **Eddy pinned Truman after the Saviour Self. *'Snap' (W/Roll) def. Neji Hyūga **Snap pinned Neji after a Snappy Bomb. **As a result of his win, Snap got a TV title shot at Televmania. *'Shego' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego pinned Ino after an Inside Cradle. *'Gaara Of The Desert' def. Chouji Akimichi **Gaara pinned Chouji after the Sand Whip '''and the '''Sand Bomb. *'Team Patrick' (Patrick Star, Naruto Uzumaki, Kappa Mikey, Dagget Beaver and Norbert Beaver) def. The F-B-N (Timmy Turner, Captain Youngblood, Skulker, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs) (W/Jimmy Neutron and Ember McLain) in a Television Games Match **Naruto forced Squidward to submit with an armbar, after Youngblood accidentally hit Squidward in the arm with a metal piece of the turnbuckle. Lock Show 2015 * Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) © def. The Sound Village (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) and the Sand Siblings (Gaara Of The Desert and Kankurō) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship in a Triple Threat Tables match **Bart put Zaku through the table with a BartDog. **Wolfgang & Eric Cartman interfered and brawled with the Sand Siblings on the floor, distracting them from the match in the ring. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Danny Phantom **Fuzzy pinned Danny after hitting the Dixie Killer. *'Sakura Haruno' def. Shego and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sakura pinned Shego after a Victory Roll and pulling the tights. ** Late in the bout, Shego hit the Trip To Go City as the referee was knocked down, with Kin Tsuchi then appearing and counting a pinfall; after Shego realized the referee didn't make the pin, Roll came and brawled with Kin to the outside. *'Jake Long and Naruto Uzumaki ' def. Neji Hyūga and Chouji Akimichi **Naruto pinned Chouji after a Cursed Seal as Jake dropped Neji with The Year Of The Dragon. *'Timmy Turner' (W/Jimmy Neutron) def. Captain Youngblood in a No DQ match. **Timmy pinned Youngblood after the Timmy Star. **During the closing moments, Youngblood blocked the Boston Crab, with Invader Zim then coming out and hitting Youngblood in the face with a can, as Skulker came out to chase him. *'Rock Lee' def. Eddy **Lee pinned Eddy after the''' Leaf Hurricane'. *'Sai''' def. Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **The referee has stopped the match as Sai locked Snap in The Root after Snap was knocked out from hitting the ringpost. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Patrick Star to retain the WWT World Championship in a Cage Match **Shikamaru won the match by escaping over the top after an interfering Neji Hyūga knocked the challenger off the cage, back into the ring, as he tried to stop Shikamaru from leaving the ring. **Neji climbed into the ring late in the bout to attack Patrick, as Chouji Akimichi came out too, but was stopped by Jake Long and Sasquatch; during the final moments of the match, Temari appeared ringside and slammed the cage door into Patrick's face as he tried to leave the cage; after the champion and Temari left ringside, Mr. TV appeared, locked the cage door shut, gave Neji the middle finger, with Patrick then attacking Neji before escaping the cage over the top. Lock Show 2016 *'Patrick Star and Captain Youngblood' def. Eddy and Invader Zim **Youngblood pinned Zim after Misty spat the Asian Mist at Zim, as Patrick ducked her. *'Gaz' © def. Roll and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Roll after a Nightmare's World, moments after Roll missed the Roll's Rolling off the top. *'Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship **Timmy pinned Mikey by reversing an Inside Cradle and holding the tights. *'Jake Long' def. Snap, Rock Lee and Wolfgang **Jake pinned Wolfgang with Waking The Dragon after Wolfgang sustained a Splash from Snap before Snap and Lee tumbled over the top to the floor. **As a result of his win, Jake got a match of his choice at Televmania. *'Sai' def. Neji Hyugga in a Two Out Of Three Falls match. **'Fall #1:' Neji pinned Sai with the Final Destination after Sai hit the corner chest-first. **'Fall #2:' Sai pinned Neji with the Powerbomb. **'Fall #3:' Sai pinned Neji after turning Neji's Piledriver to a Back Body Drop and a pin. **During the closing moments, Chouji Akimichi came out to hit Sai, only to be chased off by Jake Long. Later, Jake was banned from the arena. * The Otonin (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) © def. the Sand Siblings (Gaara Of The Desert and Kankuro) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dosu pinned Kankuro after Zaku hit Kankuro with the title belt. Gaara was hit with a Low Blow by Kin on the outside and couldn't help Kankuro. **After the match, Kankuro confronted Gaara over not helping him during the closing moments of the match, and kicked Gaara in the groin. *'Danny Phantom' © def. Shikamaru Nara to retain the WWT World Championship in a Thirty Minute Ironman match (1-0). **Danny pinned Shikamaru with the Ghost Slam As two seconds remained on the clock. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Fuzzy Lumpkins **Naruto pinned Fuzzy by catching Fuzzy coming off the top and hitting a Powerslam. **As a result of his victory, Naruto kept his shot at the World Title at Televmania X. **After the match, Freakshow confronted head referee Jason Smith and slapped him, making Smith push him to the mat. Fuzzy tried to Chokeslam Smith, only for Spongebob to come out and make the save. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's